An Electric Night
by DownsofFire
Summary: Skyla and Elesa head back to Skyla's after Elesa's confession of remaking herself. Punny hijinks ensue, with Skyla being nervous about how she'll tell her best friend a long kept secret. Request by anchoviesx7.


**A/N: Well, it's been a while since I've had a request. But now I've got this one. This request is by anchoviesx7 and it's semi-based form the Skyla and Elesa memory link where Elesa makes some really bad puns. Enjoy.**

The sun was starting to lean to the west as it began preparations to set on this day. The rays shone down, making the shadows longer and darker as it slowly descended. Skyla noticed this as she sat across from Elesa outside the café. The blonde had only made her personal confession a couple hours ago, and now they were here, at a café outside since Skyla wanted a less… dramatic situation. That was the only word Skyla could think of. Elesa had just set her mug of tea down as Skyla took a tentative sip from her own, the hot liquid running down her throat quickly and pleasantly.

"So, have you figured out what you're going to change first about your fashion?" Skyla asked, curious. Elesa looked up a second before answering.

"Well, I'm thinking my hair first. Change it to black, grow it out a bit. You think that'll work?" she asked her friend. Skyla raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think it'd work out well." The flying gym leader took another quick sip of tea. "So" she said, smiling. "Is this change gonna be before or after the big Electric Gym Leader get-together?" Skyla had a wry smile as Elesa thought.

"I'm not too sure. Though it'd give a lot of people something to talk about if I did it before." The blonde agreed, smiling. "I know it'd get Surge talking. He's always talking, never really does much else." She took a sip of tea as Skyla laughed at her quip.

"I can agree about that. He's the total opposite of Falkner… guy never talks." Skyla sighed in remembrance. Skyla then leaned in and whispered "I think he's trying to be a strong, silent type to get Winona's attention." She and Elesa laughed at the thought.

"It's kind of odd, you'd think Falkner would be more of a free spirit, like Winona." Elesa chuckled. "He's trying to act like he's a big Hoothoot." Elesa was sent into a giggling fit that left Skyla close to slamming her face into the table.

"Those puns will be the end of you." The red head said in mock misery. Elesa simply responded with more giggles.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop. I just like my puns to be Onix-pected." Elesa burst out into laugher as Skyla lightly tapped her had against the table repeatedly.

"Forget those puns being the end of you, they're gonna be the end of me." Skyla groaned in exasperation. Elesa stopped laughing, and was now panting as she regained her breath.

"I'm sorry Skyla, I really am." Elesa sighed one last time as she fully regained her breath. "I'm just having a lot of fun with these." Skyla looked up, a look of disdain on her face.

"Are you 100% sure about that?" Skyla's voice was wary, expecting another Arceus forsaken pun to come traipsing our of Elesa's mouth. The Electric Gym Leader nodded, smiling, causing Skyla to raise an eyebrow. "Now see, that smile doesn't give me any confidence at all." The redhead sighed as Elesa giggled again.

"Don't worry Skyla, I won't use them around you. Much." Skyla groaned as Elesa smiled. "Relax, I'm kidding. Somewhat." Skyla sighed and sat up straight before taking a larger drink of tea, noticing it had cooled drastically.

"It's fine Elesa, really." Skyla chuckled as she noticed that people were slowly sifting out of the café as it was getting darker. Street lights were flickering on one by one as the area got darker with each passing minute. "Perhaps we should finish and head over to my place. You fly out to Nimbasa city in a couple days, right?"

"I believe…" Elesa reached into her bag for papers. She rifled for a minute before pulling them out. She gulped down the last of her tea as she read. "Yes, I fly out in about three days, actually." She put the papers back in her bag. "So you're stuck with me for a few more days." Elesa smiled in anticipation, ready to tease her friend with terrible puns she had lined up and ready for testing.

"Don't." Elesa heard Skyla speak. She looked to her friend as she finished her tea. "I can see what you're planning, and I'll wear my noise blocking headphones if I have to." Skyla looked ever so slightly agitated before a small smile appeared on her face.

"All right, _fine._" Elesa exasperated mockingly before sighing. "But be on the lookout."

"I always will be." Skyla relented in defeat. "Well, we should probably head back now." She said, somewhat tired.

"Yeah." The blonde stood up at the same time as her friend, letting Skyla get the small bill. They exited the café and headed back down the path that lead to the Mistralton Air Field, where Skyla lived nearby. Streetlights were blazing white now, allowing a view of the dirt path lined with trees and flowers of various colours, vibrant magentas and stunning blues, and showing the small bugs that were incessantly attracted to it, as if it were their savour or some lost love. Or maybe Skyla was looking too much into it.

"Stars are coming out." Skyla commented as she looked up, noticing the stars in between the partitions in the clouds which were now forming overhead.

"They are. Beautiful as always." Elesa responded with a smile. Skyla noticed this and blushed lightly. Elesa's smile was cute, she'd always thought so. Of course there were other parts of Elesa that Skyla loved, more… physical parts that Skyla had a special regard for. Parts Skyla had fantasised about touching, or caressing, or just being beside. Skyla was usually able to keep her eyes from wandering, but Elesa's commonly chosen outfit wasn't helpful. Two yellow sides with what seemed like two black arrows pointing down, it showed Elesa's modest cleavage and her belly button, which made Skyla's mind wander sometimes.

_I wonder…._ Skyla thought _If Elesa's ever used those headphone cords for anything interesting._ Of course as the words crossed her mind, Skyla instantly thought of herself lying on her bed, her arms tied above her as Elesa ran her delicate fingers along her exposed midriff, reaching down below her-

"Earth to Skyla." The redhead was jarred into reality as she walked into a pole, face-first with a _crack_ of her skull hitting the metal. Elesa rushed over. "Oh Skyla, are you okay?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yeah…" the Flying Gym Leader rubbed her face. "Just lost in thought I guess." Skyla felt her face heat up at the memories of her recent thoughts. Elesa sighed in relief and smiled.

"Well, let's get back to your place before you run into any more poles." Elesa lead Skyla away from the offending light and towards the air field, which was getting closer by the step. There was the large tarmac where planes came and left, and the hangar where Skyla's personal plane resided among other guest planes. Behind the hangar was a somewhat small cabin that Skyla resided in. Simple white walls, wooden door, windows, nothing special. Skyla opened the door as Elesa stepped in behind her.

The cabin itself was a single room with a TV and couch on either side of the door, against the walls. Nearby the TV is a staircase that leads to a very large bed suspended above a kitchenette with a few pillars. The bed itself was about as wide as the cabin, enough to fit several people side by side, only separated by from the wall by a wooden frame which holds the bed up above. The sheets were white with sky blue blankets and pillows. Elesa had always liked staying in the cabin, if only to be within its design, which was chosen by the Mistralton gym leader herself.

"Ah, it's nice to be somewhere to relax." Elesa said, kicking off her shoes and flopping on the couch.

"I couldn't agree more." Skyla kicked her own shoes off and fell onto the couch with the grace of a Golem ballerina dancing. The redhead's face was warm where she had walked into the pole, but it was also warm from being in such close proximity to Elesa. Of course, it was always like this, since they met. They became such fast friends, however, that Skyla was able to ignore it for the most part. When they weren't together like this, Skyla's mind wandered more than usual, and resulted in actions she'd be embarrassed about if Elesa ever found out about them.

Skyla had talked with Unova Elite Four member Shauntal about the attraction sometime prior. Skyla vividly remembered Shauntal recounting tales of how she and Fennel had hooked up several times whenever Juniper had left on business. In fact, it all came back to her.

* * *

"So that's the problem?" Shauntal asked, drinking a healthy gulp of tea as Skyla held onto hers as it cooled, not drinking out of sheer nervousness. Shauntal, in contrast, was perfectly fine. She drank her tea, even with the massive black bow around her neck, she had no issue whatsoever. Of course, the subject matter of this conversation was what had Skyla on edge, telling the one person who could understand, considering Shauntal was basically surrounded by sex and stuff of the sort.

"Yeah. It's…. difficult." Skyla looked around at the restaurant they were in. It was a small family establishment that Shauntal enjoyed with dark green and brown being the prominent colours. Shauntal gulped her tea whilst munching on the order of fries she got.

"Actually" she said between fries "It's not." Skyla jerked her head up at the remark.

"How can you-" Shauntal stopped her with a hand.

"It's really quite simple. You like Elesa, she doesn't know, at least to your knowledge, and you're scared to tell her for fear of her reaction." Shauntal picked a couple of fries out and chewed them before continuing. "From outside, it's simple. And for you" the ghost trainer pointed a large fry at the flying gym leader before eating it. "It's just as simple."

"How so?" Skyla was confused. Shauntal smiled.

"Either tell her or don't. If you want some decent advice that'll fit anything in life, it's this: don't be distracted by the 'what ifs' 'should'vs' and 'if onlys'." The elite four member picked the last two fries up, dipped them in a hearty serving of ketchup, before popping them into her mouth and chewing them into mush.

"Well, have you experience something like this?" Skyla asked, hoping to find some common ground. Shauntal looked up in thought for a moment.

"Well, it'd have to be concerning my lewd writings." She replied. "When I was starting out, mind you this was when I was a horny teenager with an iffy internet connection at best, I got into writing. I found a note book, I thought about characters from shows or celebrities I liked, and I just made them do what I wanted. It got me off and it all worked out. I also happened to get into normal writing and I found my passion. However, I never told _anyone_ about the origins of my writing hobby. I was incredibly embarrassed about what I'd face if people found out. But I never stopped. I kept acting like me in public, but when I was at home with my note book and pen, I fell into a world of absolute bliss.

"Of course, the more people I met, especially in the writing community, the harder I found to keep the secret. I got the urge to tell, to show, to get _someone_ to see and enjoy my written smut. However, it wasn't meant to be. To be honest, I carried that secret with me until I met Grimsley."

"When did you meet Grimsley, exactly?" Skyla sounded incredibly curious. Shauntal had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Oh, I knew him in school. He was always the broody sort, a bit pompous….. okay, a _lot_ pompous, but well meaning. Ish. He had a high opinion of himself, to be as blunt as possible. We were friends since most of my writing friends weren't at my school and no one really liked him. But while Grimsley had a high opinion of himself, he never really looked down on a lot of people. Well he did but he got better. Anyway, I'm getting off track, the point is that he and I were talking one day and I finally just blurted it out to him. He took it in stride, even, dare I say, an interest in it. So of course we got to talking. While we talked and talked over the course of weeks, months, and years, we made it to the Elite Four. Once there he and I had… consummated our relationship after all these years. To be clean about it." Shauntal smiled in remembrance as Skyla cocked her head to the side.

"Clean about it?" she asked, confused. The topic was as dirty as it got. Shauntal's smile grew.

"Let's say I found out about his stocking fetish and those stockings will never be the same again. Literally, he tore a hole in them so we could fuck. It was amazing." Shauntal was now sounding almost wistful and nostalgic. After a minute she realised what she was doing and cleared her throat. "Basically the lesson is if you really care, then tell her how you feel. It can go only one of two ways: either they accept or no. Some people either aren't lucky and confess to the wrong person, or are lucky and confess to the one person who can understand and accept them. Make sense?" Actually now that Shauntal had spelled it out, it did. Her situation was actually quite simple. However, the weight of Skyla's thoughts were what kept her tongue.

"It's just… it's hard to actually say the words." Skyla finally confessed, and Shauntal nodded with approval.

"That's the tricky part. But, like me, you just gotta take the dive and hope the pool is full of water." Skyla raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh, um" Shauntal looked around, a bit embarrassed. "Never mind, bad metaphor. My point is, just take the shot and hope it's the right one." The brunette smiled as Skyla felt a bit more assured.

* * *

That whole conversation played through Skyla's head several times as she sat beside Elesa, the sun slowly descending until the TV was the only light source in the cabin. The redhead sighed through her nose as she tried to figure out how to approach the situation. There had to be a way to break it to Elesa that Skyla was into her. Right? Sure she could say no, among other things. But it wouldn't hurt to take a shot. Right? Yes. Skyla took a deep breath before-

Her hand hit the remote and the TV channel shifted to a scene with two very attractive women on a bed, one's head buried between the other's legs. The one laying down, being pleasured, had her hands tied to the bed as she was helpless to fight the oral onslaught, only able to let out loud, lust filled moans of pleasure. Skyla felt her face heat up as she went wide-eyed.

_ShitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHIT!_ Skyla grabbed the remote and fumbled it, causing it to fall to the ground and its back piece to break open, letting the batteries roll on the ground, one ending up under the TV. Stunned with pure terror, Skyla could only move her eyes to the left as she saw Elesa's surprised expression at what she was witnessing on Skyla's television. Skyla turned her eyes back to the film as she remembered it. She saw it last night, while Elesa was sound asleep. Now she was wide awake and viewing it.

_Movemovemovemovemovemovemovemovemovemove… MOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! _Her mind screamed as Skyla dived towards the TV, managing to hit the power button before it went on further. Panting, on her knees, and scared out of her wits, Skyla turned to Elesa, who still sat there, a look of surprise on her face. They were still for what seemed like several minutes.

"Well…" the blonde started "That was certainly… Interesting." Skyla could feel the embarrassment emanating from her in waves.

"Yeah…" Skyla looked down, not even attempting to defend herself. She felt defeated, as if she had just fucked everything up.

"I didn't know you were into that stuff, I'll admit." Elesa responded, intrigue in her voice. "I guess that will make this easier." She stood.

"What? It'll make wha-" Skyla stopped talking as Elesa made her way over, cupped Skyla's face in her hands, and kissed her. The flying gym leader could feel her face heat up as their lips met, almost as if she caught fire in that very instant. However, she gave in, closed her eyes, and kissed Elesa back. She enjoyed the feeling of her best friend's lips on her own. They tasted like strawberry, which must've been the lip gloss Elesa was wearing today.

They pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity. Elesa saw Skyla's face and smiled.

"You seem shocked." She said, amused.

"I…I-I mean- um…." The redhead stammered, embarrassed and stunned beyond belief. She stopped talking, took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, before answering. "Y-yeah." A slight stutter, but she could deal.

"Well, it's to be expected. But perhaps we can just kind of ignore most of the shock and awe for now. Sound good?" Elesa sounded a tad excited for what lay ahead. Skyla mirrored her enthusiasm.

"Of course." She said, leaning forward as her lips met with Elesa's, this time without shock, but more giddiness and glee. Skyla felt Elesa's lips push against her own, not to force her back, but almost as a game. Similar to two friends, pushing each other with their shoulders in a hallway, a fun little game. However, both games had drastically different results. With the shoulders, it ended with one hitting the wall and laughing before both friends continued on. With the kiss, Elesa and Skyla grabbed each other and held on tight as their lips mashed together, their tongues poking out and beginning the one-on-one battle, squirming, tasting, and thrashing about in and between the mouths.

Their arms tightened around each other, bringing the battle into close quarters, to the point that their mouths remained closed, unmoving as their tongues duked it out within until both parties pulled away, panting heavily as they stared at each other, lust consuming the both of them.

"How about" Skyla panted "we go to the bed." She sounded tired and excited at the same time, which made Elesa smile.

"Of course." She responded, letting Skyla climb up the wooden stairs to her suspended bed, getting the best view of Skyla's covered ass she'd seen in a long time. Skyla climbed up and over the small wooded threshold, letting Elesa follow before they got back to making out, letting the soft bed comfort them. Elesa quickly climbed on top of her friend, kissing her as hard as before, adding more motion with her lips and tongue, letting Skyla return the favour. This was enough of a distraction that allowed Elesa the get her headphone cords in her left hand, and Skyla's wrists in her right. Skyla quickly realised what was happening, but didn't protest as Elesa tied the girls' hands together at the wrist, tight enough to hold but not enough to hurt.

"Now if I remember correctly" Elesa purred, leaning down into Skyla's ear "You've fantasised about this quite a bit." The flying gym leader felt her body heat up at the words she heard. This meant Skyla had either been too loud when she had her personal fun, or Elesa was watching the entire time. The flying gym leader suspected the latter.

"Yes…" Skyla let out, in a light whimper as Elesa pulled away, smiling.

"Truth be told" she said, reaching out, her slender fingers gripping Skyla's right breast tightly "I always wanted to touch you like this." Skyla moaned lightly at the touch, sensitive even through clothing. Elesa felt a heat between her legs, and knew the sensation. With her right hand, she lifted Skyla's top, letting the straps on her cover her nipples, sans the right one under Elesa's hand. Skyla felt like she was in some form of bondage, she felt the straps between her legs pressing against her thighs and into that very sensitive spot.

Elesa groped her best friend, enjoying the feeling of her soft bosom and the light moaning coming from her closed lips. It was almost palpable, the sensation Elesa was having as she moved her right hand down to Skyla's shorts, undoing the lone button and lowering the zipper expertly, allowing a view of the redhead's choice of underwear.

"Frilly pink?" Elesa smiled and chuckled a bit as Skyla blushed and looked away.

"I-I like them. They feel nice." She argued, aroused and ever so slightly irritated. The blonde on top of her chuckled.

"They look cute on you. Surprisingly fitting." Elesa's hand went under the waistband, her middle and ring fingers extended. "Though it's a shame, you'll have to wash them so much. Once I'm done." The redhead blushed as the blonde kept moving her hand. She felt smooth skin at first, before she curved her wrist down and felt that sticky, familiar, yet slick wetness she was so accustomed to. Skyla's cheeks lit up in a wave of red as Elesa's slender fingers started slowly going up and down the redhead's slit.

"Ah" she moaned cutely, revelling in the sensation of someone else's fingers touching her. Elesa smiled slyly as she kept her fingers moving up and down, ever so slightly gaining speed every second she made Skyla moan.

"So wet" Elesa commented as she moved her fingers under the folds, getting as much of Skyla's juices as she could before pulling them away. Elesa made her friend look as she showed her the shining fingers. "I wonder what you taste like…" Elesa wondered before sliding her fingers in her mouth, suckling them, letting Skyla get more and more aroused. The blonde pulled her fingers out of her mouth after a while, satisfied. "It tastes divine." She moaned in delight. Then she straightened, an idea forming in her head.

"Wh-what is it?" Skyla asked shakily, her body trembling from arousal. Elesa smiled devilishly.

"How about a game?" she whispered "to see who cums first. I'll have you eat me out while I finger you. Here's how it'll go: if you make me cum by eating me out, I'll eat you out to finish. If I make you cum with my fingers, you'll finish me off with your fingers. How does that sound?" Skyla started breathing heavily as she nodded. Elesa smiled. "Good" she said as she grabbed her top and removed it in one go, revealing her small chest, her breasts small but perky and pale. Elesa then lowered her tight pants to show she was wearing a black thong lined in yellow, as to avoid panty lines in public.

She moved the cloth to show her small, but slick slit as it lowered onto Skyla's waiting mouth. When Elesa's lower lips met with Skyla's upper lips, Skyla didn't hesitate before her tongue lashed out and tasted what Elesa had to offer, making the girl moan in surprise. However, as surprised as she was, Elesa moved her right hand back under Skyla's pink panties and to her entrance, where Elesa slid her middle finger in. Slender and cold, Skyla felt it as it penetrated her body, and moaned into Elesa as she experienced it, letting the finger dictate her tongue. Either it was slowly licking, or wiggling around in utter chaos was dictated by how Elesa pumped and curled her finger within the redhead.

Elesa's face flushed as she looked down, seeing her best friend eating her out with such eagerness, it was astounding. Using her left hand, Elesa grabbed Skyla and pushed her face closer to the slick hole, hoping Skyla knew what to do. When she felt the warm, wiggling presence inside her, hitting her spots over and over, the blonde lifted her head and let out a moan, feeling the sensation getting to her. Her first time and she was so sensitive. So was Skyla, but Elesa was going to bet money that Skyla masturbated more so than her, which would give her the edge in longevity. Though she could hope her finger work was better than Skyla's _incredible_ tongue.

Skyla moaned into Elesa as she felt the finger slid in and out fast and hard. For such a small finger, Skyla felt herself getting tighter and tighter with each pump of it. What wasn't helping were Elesa's moans which both aroused and reassured her. She was doing a good job but she was getting tighter and tighter on the inside, meaning she was that much closer to cumming. Albeit, her tongue was finding it tough to wiggle around deep within Elesa as she could feel her friend getting tighter as well. This would be close.

Elesa was hot, and getting hotter by the second. Skyla's tongue was _so good_, she had the urge to just pull her finger and let the girl finish her off over and over. The electric gym leader started lightly grinding her hips as her finger pumping continued, her wrist in pain from the repetitive motion, but she didn't care. All she wanted now was to cum so much and so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for days.

Skyla was getting close, close enough that she wanted to lay there and let Elesa have her way, whatever she did, just let Skyla orgasm over and over…

Elesa kept pumping her finger, adding her ring finger for extra stimulation as she wanted to finish Skyla off and just let her keep licking, her tongue slithering around, in and out, up and down, making Elesa feel like she was on top of the world.

Then it happened.

Skyla felt the surge of juices on her tongue as Elesa let out an animalistic moan of ecstatic pleasure, her hips spasming as her orgasm hit with the force of a semi-truck, making Elesa fall back, her fingers sliding out of Skyla. She landed and Skyla slid back, getting her hands out of the loosened cords. She looked at her friend, whose eyes were rolled up, her tongue lolling out, and a line of saliva tricking from the corner of her mouth. She looked like she had just experience the best bit of pleasure in her life.

"So… are you gonna do your end of the deal?" Skyla asked tentatively. Elesa lay there, panting heavily for a minute before she closed her eyes and opened them. They were back to normal. She closed her mouth, tongue inside, and took a breath.

"Yeah." She said, pushing Skyla down. The blonde lifted Skyla legs so they were up, but bent. Elesa moved Skyla's shorts and panties up, exposing her slit. Elesa leaned down and attacked Skyla's slit with all she could muster, which wasn't a whole lot. However Skyla was so close to finishing, she didn't care. It felt divine, Elesa's tongue licking up and down, wiggling around inside her, it was pure bliss. As Elesa's tongue went to work, Skyla moaned loudly as she was getting closer to the orgasm she had earned. Then it happened, Skyla moaned as loud as she could as her orgasm hit, giving the blonde a good dose of Skyla's juices, which tasted far, far better coming from the source.

Elesa moved up, letting Skyla's legs fall, and lay beside her best friend, panting as heavily as her. They lay there, in the dark, for several minutes, taking in what just happened, when Skyla moved her arm up and hit a switch, turning the corner lights on the bed on, letting there be white light within the cabin. She turned her head to look at Elesa, who looked both elated, but exhausted as well.

"Can we…" the blonde started before taking a breath. "Can we make this official?" she asked. Skyla smiled.

"Absolutely." She said, her eyelids getting droopy. She moved her head forward and Elesa kissed her gently. They finished as Skyla felt her exhaustion catching up with her. "Yes. I'm tired now. Good night." And she closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Elesa smiled, turning off the lights and smiling before she, too, succumbed to the slumber that awaited her.

**A/N: HOLY SHIT THIS TOOK TOO LONG. My apologies. However, my job, a vacation to my girlfriend, and personal laziness have **_**all**_** been factors in my lateness. My sincerest apologies and I hope you enjoyed. Read, review, and favourite. **


End file.
